Things Happen
by its-a-circle-nyaa
Summary: He left fifteen years ago...his home, friends and everything he held preious to search for something that seemed to be lost years ago. But he went anyway he went because he that there was no way he could survive without him...he needed Sasuke.FULLSUMInsid
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! Sadly...or Sasuke and Naruto would be together...sigh...

Summary: He left fifteen years ago...his home, friends and everything he held preious to search for something that seemed to be lost years ago. But he went anyway...He went because he that there was no way he could survive without him...he needed Sasuke...even if the other didn't need him back...

Now, a girl appears strange and different then anything they have ever seen. Black hair and blue eyes in contrast then they were expecting. She came from out of the blue, but was it as unexpected as they thought? And why does she have the power to use the sharigan? She also has whiskers..."Who are you?" Kishin asked intriqued. The other smiled. "I'm Uchiha Arika."

* * *

Brilliant rays of light shone down from the deep blue sky only to be deterred by a few stray clouds passing every now and then. A breeze shifted through the green lushes of the trees carrying helpless leaves far from their homes. Water rippled pleasantly with the wind and reflected the sun's light graciously. Children ran down the streets laughing and playing without a care. Others went about their daily business just trying to get through the long day so they could enjoy themselves later on. For a particular blond though, it was basically making it through his next mission's overview.

"Naruto!" a very angered Tsunade called out to the inattentive young man. "Are you listening to anything I'm saying?!"

Naruto tore his eyes from the scene that lay behind the villages current Hokage to look at the pair of angered brown ones. She grabbed the front of his black shirt pulling him forward in a threatening manner. He flinched when she began her loud long lecture about paying people the respect of listening to what they have to say and blah, blah, blah. He just tuned her out, something he learned to do after about four years of her ordering.

Tsunade faded out when she noticed the absent look in Naruto's blue eyes. She sighed knowing that he wasn't even considering her words in the least. Letting go of his collar, she sat back into her and started rubbing her temples.

"Naruto," she began again. "You really need to pay attention to the details of this mission. This is unlike any other that you have ever had to deal with, considering that you don't count your training mission with Jiriaya. Your life will be at risk the moment you leave the Fire country."

"I know already, obaa-san," Naruto said annoyed.

"No, Naruto. You obviously don't know if you're speaking in that tone." She had to pause to take a calming breath before she could explode. "You can't take any chances in this situation. You should actually be grateful that I'm even giving you the chance to-"

"After six years of asking, then you telling me to give up on the whole idea-"

"-search for Sasuke's whereabouts and to even see if he's still alive-"

"He is," Naruto proclaimed his voice unwavering.

Tsunade stopped. Naruto was staring at her with determined eyes and she couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from rising. No matter how many times people told him to give up the missing nin he refused to do so. Even her inept apprentice had finally given up on the search. She just guessed that Naruto was too stubborn and thickheaded to give up.

"Then let's continue with the mission, shall we?"

* * *

Outside of her sensei's office, Sakura paced nervously. She had no idea what expect of the Hokage and her decision on the mission. And Naruto…..how would he react to the news of what she was allowing?

Sakura stopped in front of the large oak door and bit the bottom of her lip in anxiety. Naruto had become so distant the last few years. He wouldn't start conversations or try to hit on her like the old days. No, he would only speak if spoken to or if he had one of his mood swings and explode at them. His eyes weren't as bright and his laughs were short and raspy. He avoided almost everybody, except for a selected few, and his appetite had gone down considerable. It had practically given poor Kakashi-sensei a heart attack the first time it occurred. He was so different now.

She began to wring her hands scared that Naruto would come out in a mood like most other times. And the fact that Tsunade's voice could be heard wasn't very reassuring.

Taking deep breaths, Sakura was able to calm herself down enough to walk over and sit down in a nearby chair. She tried to remember the last time she had seen Naruto really smile. It was so long ago that she could only pull out a fuzzy image of his 15 year old face, three years ago. It was quite ironic that someone like Naruto who always saw the brighter side of things fell into such a depression as he was experiencing right now.

Nobody could figure out a cause to the sudden lack of happiness in the blond boy, but Sakura knew exactly why. It was really just coincidence that she happened to figure out what was bothering him. They were just talking, one of those now rare moments, when they began talking about the old team 7 and Sasuke. The moment she said his name, Naruto's face fell and his eyes grew distant. He claimed sickness and basically ran away from the area.

She didn't understand why he was so depressed three years after the incident, but Naruto was her friend so she respected him and didn't bring Sasuke back up. It took three weeks for Naruto to talk to her again.

The Hokage's door swung open and the orange boy walked out a small smile on his lips and an excited glint in his eyes. He reflected a little of whom he used to be right after he received a very satisfying mission. His azure eyes met her emerald ones and he smiled a shadow of the one he would give her every morning when they were 12.

Relief washed over her upon seeing that long lost smile. Damn, how she had missed that smile……

"_Gozen, Sakura-chan!"_

* * *

She waited for him at the village's gate, knowing it wouldn't be any longer now. She knew it could be years until she would see him again and she wanted him to know. She had wanted him to know for so long now that it nearly killed her every time they met.

Her shoulder length navy hair fluttered lightly in the wind and she closed her eyes in content. She began to image how it would be when she finally told him how she felt….

"_Hinata-chan..."_

* * *

He watched her silently from a close tree. He just stared at her peaceful face as she felt the breeze fly by. A content smile stretched across her face and he could feel himself growing angered by the second. Only after biting down on his hand was he able to calm down.

He laid his back against the rough bark and let a sigh escape from his lips. He ran a hand through his messy brown and chuckled at his sheer stupidity. Why was he so jealous of that blond idiot anyway? Just because he had captured the heart of the only girl he wanted, but couldn't get wasn't a reason to become envious of him…right?

He sighed yet again and turned his gaze back over to the beauty waiting by the gate. He would just have to accept that his feelings would never reach her. It would be hard, but what else could he do?

"_Kiba-kun!! Metsuki, suzume!"_

* * *

Hinata gasped. She spun around to see Naruto staring at her in confusion, a black pack was strapped to his back. That was the only indication that he was truly leaving. The pressure of truth pushed against her lungs. She wouldn't ever have another chance to tell him after this.

"Hinata-chan?" He called her name in a questioning tone as he walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata swallowed hard. It was now or never. "Naruto-kun….." she started. She looked down and raised her head up again, this time with a smile. "Good luck on your mission. I hope everything works out right."

She failed……

Naruto smiled softly at her. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. I hope to see you again." With that he walked on and out of the gate.

He would never be able to see the tears that stained the gravel path.

* * *

Kiba glared after the blond as he disappeared into the trees. He had made Hinata cry again, but this time he would never know about it. He knew it was probably selfish of him to feel happy that she hadn't told him, but he couldn't help it. He felt so many things at the moment, anger, sadness, and happiness.

He jumped down from the tree branch he had resided a moment ago and walked to the crying girl. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder. She gasped at the sudden contact, but relaxed when her eyes met his face.

"Kiba-kun…." She whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes and she threw her arms around his torso. She sobbed into his jacket as he patted her back soothingly.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "Everything will be okay…."

And everything would be…..in time.

* * *

Sakura fell to the ground in the deserted apartment. Sobs raked her body and her hands tried to stop the steady flow of tears from leaking out of her eyes. He really left. She couldn't believe it.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She cried out between sobs.

Why was everyone leaving her?! First, Sasuke-kun because of his desire for revenge, then Kakashi-sensei because she hadn't been quick enough to dodge the attack, next Sai to a stupid sound nin no less. Now Naruto….

She punched the floor creating a dent in the wood and cement. They were heartless…all of them. Didn't they know how torn up inside she was because of them?! They were precious to her, irreplaceable.

She laughed hysterically. She had no one now…..no one…..

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san?! Daijoubu deska?!" a familiar voice asked worried.

Sakura shifted her gaze to find a very flustered and worried Rock Lee staring at her pathetic state with the upmost sympathy. His expression completely softened in understanding. He could now see that her distress was caused by the unexpected mission that their Naruto had received. He himself had just been notified by his teammate Neji about Naruto's leave. He had rushed over to see if he could catch Naruto before he left, but found a crying Sakura instead. Not that he was complaining much…..

"Lee-kun?" Sakura asked wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Hai," Lee answered quietly. "Sakura-san, are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?"

Sakura shook her head to answer both of his questions. "Iie, Lee-kun. Demo," she continued looking up at him now. "I will be……maybe…."

She looked once again into the apartment before Lee helped her off the ground.

* * *

**Um, yeah...so here's a story...Oh! For future chapters, I'm giving out a yaoi warning!! If you don't like it then don't read! It's that simple. IF you like yaoi, or you just don't give a damn, then enjoy!!**

**Was it bad? good? PLEASE review for my sake!! I need help!! REVIEW!!**

**Gozen morning, metsuki look, suzume sparrow, daijoubu deska are you okay?, hai yes, iie no, and demo but.**

**_REVIEW!! ONEGAI!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun slowly began lower behind the horizon turning the sky into a pleasant orange and red color while stars picked out across the darker side of the vast heavens

The sun slowly began lower behind the horizon turning the sky into a pleasant orange and red color while stars picked out across the darker side of the vast heavens. Air cooled down to a chilling wind that pushed through the forest's many branches. Light started to disappear allowing darkness to reign over the area and encompassing everything taking it in. Night was approaching, but that fact didn't, or it seemed like couldn't, deter the blond as he raced from branch to branch.

"Chikushou," Naruto cursed under his breath as he looked up to the pieces of purple sky. He really didn't want to stop while energy was flowing in his veins, but night was a dangerous time to travel at.

Deciding to called it a day, he propelled himself from the tree and landed on the ground, dust swirling around his feet. The trees would provide the perfect cover from attack and unexpected rain. That was a little something he had learned after his first month of traveling through uncharted territory. With a sigh of relief he dropped his pack to the grass below and started rubbing his shoulder. It was stiff from the many miles he ran that day.

He gathered up nearby sticks and leaves, anything that would burn to help light his fire. Placing them inside a circle of stone, he struck a lone match against a jagged rock watching sparks fly of the surface and land in the pit. Soon, orange flames flickered hungrily pleading for more kindling.

Naruto watched the fire in disinterest, the shadows created by the fire's light gave him an exhausted appearance. His azure eyes were half lidded and black bags suggested lack of a lovely thing called sleep. Letting his eyelids slip closed he ran a scarred hand through his ratty blond hair.

"Two years," he muttered to himself. "Two years and still nothing, not even a trace of the name anywhere. It's like he never existed in the first place."

Two years he had been searching for his best friend, two years since Tsunade gave him permission to leave the village to seek his friend. Two years he'd been in solitude.

He bit his tongue in frustration and sorrow. What did he have to do to get his hands on even a little piece of evidence to prove of Sasuke's location? He sacrificed all he had to find him, gave up his life and home for this hopeless situation. He wanted to be mad, he wanted to hate Sasuke, wanted to believe he was an enemy or better that he was dead. He wanted so much to just give up on the black haired man that haunted his mind.

But he knew that was impossible. He couldn't hate Sasuke no matter how hard he tried.

Naruto laughed. He fell to his back trying to relax enough to maybe sleep a little. The few stars he managed to see were astonishingly beautiful against the black of the night. This sight was one of things he learned to appreciate after being alone for so long. At one point he had compared the scene to his and Sasuke's relationship. The day he met Sasuke a star formed on his black canvas of a life. It was bright and warm, something he knew that would never leave him. The more time they spent together the more stars formed.

Sure, Sasuke wasn't the only one who created the stars, there was Iruka and his friends, but most of them were his. When Sasuke left, he found out first had at how many stars were dedicated to the pale skinned boy. It was like losing the milky way. There was more black then light.

He hadn't let it affect him at first, smiling and laughing as if there was nothing wrong at all. But he could only last so long. Spending a week of nights just crying and screaming at the emptiness he felt, he let it out with a simple cut. One cut turned into two which turned into five which turned into ten. It was the only way he could keep going. The only way he could feel like he was alive.

**Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?**

He touched his left wrist subconsciously remembering those long nights' years ago. Some would call it idiotic, other's desperate, and to those selected few, relief. He hadn't told anyone about what he was doing, nobody knew about the blood rusted kunai under his pillow. Well, almost nobody.

He smirked when he recalled the shocked and scared expression that flashed across the familiar face. Naruto already knew that he had suspected Naruto of something drastic like cutting, but had no proof. Brown eyes widened while a tanned hand gripped the kunai coated in blood. Shikamaru couldn't find anything to say.

After an hour, Naruto had been able to convince Shikamaru not to say a word about what he found to anybody. If there was anyone Naruto could trust he knew it was Shika. It was like some unwritten code with the Nara boy, something built into his personality. Maybe he just got tried of hearing Naruto making up excuses that he promised not let anyone know, but it made the blond happy.

Shikamaru was unmistakably one of the greatest friend a guy could have, but……he still didn't replace that empty void.

**Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart**

A sigh escaped through parted lips. Naruto sat up and grabbed the liquid filled bucket turning it upside down over the pit. Smoke instantly rose up from the once been a fire creating swirling figures before dissipating.

He had thought enough for one night and was beginning to feel the lack of sleep get the better of him. Pulling his pack over close his turned into a make-shift pillow and let his head fall on it. Eyes closed and breaths slowing, he soon found himself in a dream like trance.

Inside this place so close to paradise, life was as it should be. No one was without happiness. There was smiling and laughter. Nobody had a care in the world seeing as there was nothing to worry about. Everyone was there: Kakashi, Sai, Iruka, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. Obaa-san and the pervy-sage standing to the side arguing about god knows what. Temari and Ino were bothering poor Shikamaru while Chouji watched from the side smirking. Lee was challenging Neji to a contest much like Gai was doing with Kakashi with Iruka nervously fidgeting under the bookworm's gaze. Sakura and Sai were throwing insults at each other in mock fun with Tenten trying to keep them apart. Kurenai and Asuma were all lovey-dovey under a tree letting everything around them be ignored. Shino and Gaara standing in silence watching Kiba and Kankuro fight for what they called power, Hinata squeaking every time either got hurt.

But the best part was where he watched the events happening, and the fact of who sat next to him. The familiar warmth brought up a blush to the blond's cheeks. He peeked over at the boy next to him. Sasuke was gazing back with unreadable black eyes.

A smirk made its way to the missing nin's lips. He lifted his hand to Naruto's cheek and brushed a finger across the hot redness. He didn't move his hand from Naruto's face; in fact the other joined it. In sequence, they made their way to the back of his and Naruto felt a tug on his forehead protector. He would've tried to see what he was doing, but black eyes held his blue ones in place. A pale hand retreated carrying the protector with it while the other remained firmly against his head.

Being pulled forward, soft, warm pressure was placed to his revealed forehead. The blush deepened as Sasuke left a trail of feather light kisses from his forehead down to his cheeks to the corner of his mouth. Their eyes met once again this time barely inches apart and despite himself, Naruto felt his lips tremble in anticipation. He knew what would happen next as Sasuke closed his eyes.

**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul**

The pressure on Naruto's lips caused his eyes to snap open. In the darkness, he could only make out a silhouette of someone hovering above his body. The figure lifted his face from Naruto's and the blond took this opportunity to shove the other away. Naruto sat up and moved back a few feet allowing some distance between him and the stranger. He couldn't believe that he let his guard down so much.

Slowly, his blue eyes began to adjust to the dark and the figure that had now stood up was starting to come into focus. In his right hand was a protector reflected by the moonlight. The familiar sense of chalkra was drowning Naruto. He dared to look at the other's face and was nearly out cold by the sight.

"Sasuke….."

* * *

She sighed in content. There was a beautiful sunset before her, a mix of orange, red, purple, and blue splashed across the evening sky. If she tried hard enough she could see the stars starting to poke out. A small smile found its way on her mouth. She could sit here forever if she wanted to.

"Kaa-san!" a little voice yelled from the field in front of her.

She looked down to see the little boy wave over at her with a crooked grin. Spiky brown hair adorned his head in a messy manner. Brown cat-like eyes shined in delight at the attention he was receiving. Two red triangles scrunched up as he smiled showing off his sharp canines.

She smiled back and raised her hand to wave back at the little Inuzuka as he went back to chasing a dark puppy. It was amazing how much the two-year old looked like his father and so little like her, but she couldn't have been happier at that fact.

"Hinata," a husky voice whispered.

Said girl turned to the other and gave her greatest smile yet. "Kiba-kun."

He gave that smile reserved only for her and hugged her form gently. He sat on the bench and pulled her into his lap. His arms snaked around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. He took a deep breath and sighed at how it was still shocking that she could smell this good. A hand went to her bulging stomach which was soon covered by both of hers.

Hinata hoped that these two would look just like their father and older brother. For once, she was truly happy.

**Lost in the darkness  
Tried to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go**

* * *

He paced in the marble kitchen waiting for her to return. She told him it would only take a week for her mission to be completed, so why wasn't she back yet? It was seven days later as assured and she was about four hours late. With anyone else that would have seemed normal, but his wife was nowhere near normal; punctuality was a key component in her life.

Slight breathing stopped him from completely destroying a door; he really wanted to keep quiet. He walked down the carpeted hallway to the only door that was almost closed and opened it just a bit more and peered in. On a bed that lay opposite of him was a small boy sleeping silently in oblivious peace. Short, disheveled brown hair fell over the closed eyes and the covers raised up then lowered down in a steady beat.

The man couldn't help, but envy the little boy as he slept without a care. Something just seemed to make him believe that he might never be able to sleep like that ever again. As if adding to his questioning feeling, a knock sounded from the front door directly across the hall.

He heaved the thick door open and saw a person he hadn't been expecting in the least. "Neji-kun?"

Neji looked up at other with what seemed to be sorrowful eyes. There was a sympathetic smile on his lips. "Lee….I don't know….how to tell you this…"

Lee's heart wrenched. He somehow already knew what his rival was about to tell him, but still asked, "Nani? Tell me what?"

Neji lowered his head in Lee could only believe was shame. It was then that Lee understood the news before it was worded. His breathing became ragged as the Hyuuga muttered the words, "She's gone Lee…I'm sorry….Sakura's dead…"

Lee blacked out.

**Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just do not know  
Where you are**

* * *

Naruto blinked several times believing that his eyes were playing tricks on him again. This wouldn't have been the first time he thought he'd found Sasuke. But, man, if he was imagining things again, his mind was becoming a true artist. The Sasuke in front of him looked so real, the curve of him lips, the firm jaw line, and the way his onyx eyes, though black as they were, shone with some unknown light.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto tried once more.

The Sasuke smirked at the other, like old times. "Naruto," was the simple reply.

**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul**

The voice was sweet music to Naruto, sweet music that he had been deprived of from so many years that hearing it again brought a content smile to the blond's lips. His mind was getting better at these illusions.

"Sasuke…are you really here? You're not just some figment of my now very creative mind?" He needed to know because every minute he stared at Sasuke the illusion idea seemed so far fetched. He mind never did Sasuke justice, well, not until now.

A chuckle escaped the black haired beauty bringing another smile to Naruto's mouth. He walked up to him, cautious steps that would've made Naruto impatient if he weren't in sweet bliss at the moment. He went to his knees, his eyes locking on Naruto's.

**Wherever you are  
I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to know**

Naruto felt a hand sneak around his back while another went to the back of his head. They both slowly brought him towards the pale man. It wasn't until he felt warm, moist breath against his face did Naruto realize how close Sasuke's face was to his.

"Do you still think I'm a fantasy?" Sasuke challenged, his lips brushing slight against Naruto's.

Naruto didn't say anything back since he knew that if he did their lips would definitely meet. Plus, he loved hearing the other's voice too much to question its reality.

Sasuke smirked once more. Naruto was practically putty in his strong, firm grip. It gave him a satisfied feeling that he had this power over the blond. Then the urge was too powerful to hold back, he closed the little distance between their lips.

Naruto's eyes slipped shut and he melted into the kiss, fully aware that Sasuke was the dominant, but…he could live with that.

**I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul**

* * *

**Hey, plp!! I present to you (Dramatic music in the background) CHAPTER TWO!! Holds up sign that says 'Appaulaous' **

**Jacob: Who would actually read that?**

**Me: GASP!! Jacob-kun?! You're here to haunt me in this story too?!**

**Jacob: I have nothing better to do...Plus, it's fun to watch you make an idiot out of yourself.**

**Me: I resent that...**

**Chikushou is damn, Kaa-san is mother and the song is called "Somewhere" by Within Temptation. WAS IT GOOD?! BAD?! TELL ME!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
